Expert Paths
Attained at level 3, Expert Paths give either specialize into a playstyle or give a whole new one for characters to use. They are pretty distinct from one another, and many elements in them end up as core gameplay for a character. Paths of Faith Paths of faith are the ones that emerge from the Priest novice path. There are four paths of faith introduced in the core book. * Cleric * Druid * Oracle * Paladin Uncertain Faith introduces a new path of faith. * Gothi - A worshipper of The Dark Gods. Called to Serve introduces 14 new paths of faith. They mostly take back the priest options introduced in Uncertain Faith. * Chronicler - A worshipper of The Honored Dead. * Crusader - A worshipper of The New God. * Daughter of the Moon - A worshipper of The Maiden in the Moon. * Guardian - A worshipper of the Old Faith and The Horned King. * Holy Matron - A worshipper of The World Mother. * Horned One - A worshipper of The Horned King. * Ice Apostle - A worshipper of the Old Man Winter. * Justiciar - A worshipper of The Seer. * Maleficant - A worshipper of Witchcraft, using it for dark purposes. * Reveler - A worshipper of Revel. * Ruiner - A worshipper of The Dark Gods. * Solemn One - A worshipper of the Father Death. * Summer Child - A worshipper of The Queen of Summer. * Wisdom - A worshipper of The Lord and The Lady of Witchcraft. Paths of Power Paths of power are the ones that emerge from the Magician novice path. There are four paths of power introduced in the core book. * Artificer * Sorcerer * Witch * Wizard Paths of Power also introduces a new path of power. * Occultist Occult Philosophy introduces 25 new expert paths related to magic. * Ascendant * Brewmaster * Cryomancer * Demonbinder * Edgewalker * Exemplar * Farseer * Lorekeeper * Magister * Manipulator * Naturalist * Nightmare * Preserver * Psalmist * Pyroclast * Runewright * Shadowmancer * Skindancer * Soulcatcher * Spellslinger * Spiritcaller * Tempest * Thrallbinder * Vanguard * World-Breaker Paths of Trickery Paths of trickery are the ones that emerge from the Rogue novice path. * Assassin * Scout * Thief * Warlock Natural Born Scoundrels also introduces 6 new paths of trickery, closely related to roguery talents. * Commando * Emissary * Lawbreaker * Mask * Mastermind * Tinker Paths of War Paths of war (also called Paths of Battle) are the ones that emerge from the Warrior novice path. There are four paths of war introduced in the core book. * Berserker * Fighter * Ranger * Spellbinder Paths of Battle also introduces a new path of war. * Knight Neutral Paths Many of the expert paths introduced later with supplement books do not refer to any novice path in particular. These are listed here. Paths of Hunger Introduce in Flesh of the Fallen, these paths deal with cannibalism and related aspects, branching from the ghouls. * Collector * Consumer Paths of Darkness Introduced in Kingdom of Skulls, these paths are related to the Dark Lady. * Corpse Caller - A Necromancy focused spellcaster. * Harrower - A dark magic specialist, endowing the signature black flames the Lady uses. * Silencer - Combines the use of fighting techniques with Death and Shadow spells. Paths of Purpose Introduced in the book of the same name, they are paths that can be seek by any type of expert characters. * Cutter * Doomseeker * Exalted * Fractured * Highlander * Magnate * Nomad * Outlander * Philosopher Uncategorized Expert Paths These Expert paths were released together with other books without a proper category. Demon Lord's Companion * Elementalist * Mountebank * Mystic * Psychic * Sage * Shaman * Swashbuckler * Warden Demon Lord's Companion 2 * Auspex * Silhouette * Wangateur * Wardscribe A Glorious Death * Juggernaut Caecras * Saboteur * Trooper Freeport Companion * Celebrant * Courtier * Drowned One * Mariner Godless * Grease Monkey * Preacher * Raider * Road Warrior Kingdom of God * Agent * Flagellant * Red Cloak Scions of the Betrayer * Forktongue Uncommon Courage * Jester Between Two Worlds * Hellion * Satyr Born to Kill * Ravager Song of the Woad * Spiritsinger Snots and Snitches * Devotee of the Goblin King Exquisite Agony * Apostate Terrible Beauty * Awoed Tombs of Desolation * Prince of Darkness City of Chains * Bounty Hunter Curse of the Spider Wood * Chosen of the Spider Queen * Demon Beast * Envenomer * Spider Savant Men of Gog * Atrocity * Deadwalker * Demon-In-Flesh * God-Hunter * Soul Thief * Urthbound Category:Character Options Category:Paths